Weird Night for Ichigo: His First Time
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: Orihime finally has Ichigo all for herself. Will Ichigo's inexperience ruin the momment? What's up with Rukia anyway?


Yup Yup Yup Sequel time! heh heh. .>;;

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all characters are copy right.

Chapter one: The Night Scene.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo awoke in his room. But something was off. He looked to his right and noticed that his bed was also occupied by the love of his life Orihime. The look on her sleeping face was priceless. It was as if everything had gone right for Ichigo. In his closet however slept a very disgruntled Rukia dressed in a night gown given to her my Orihime. She couldn't sleep, whatever it was something was disturbing her. Ever since she had successfully gotten Ichigo together with Orihime, she had felt emptiness inside.

Was it that she too had feelings for Ichigo? No. There was no way she could be in love with someone who is probably three times younger than her. But it _was_ Ichigo who did let her stay. It was Ichigo who let her meet his dad, and sisters. In fact if it weren't for that mistake, she'd never had done so many things. She hadn't felt this empty since Renji had rejected her. Rukia looked down at the carpet floor and felt a tear crawl down her eye.

Orihime had never felt this happy before. The only thing that would eclipse this moment of triumph was if her brother became a Shinigimi and came back to the human world. She knew that wasn't the case, but one look at her dream love made her feel like she was a princess. She snuggled against Ichigo's firm and hard abdominals and placed her hand just above where Ichigo's strawberry pants started. Her mischievous hand slid under the elastic band of those pants. Needless to say, Ichigo was beet red all the while trying not to feel like he was being raped. Orihime closed whatever gap there was between Ichigo and herself in the small bed and laid her head on his chest. Ichigo whispered to her ear.

"Orihime, please get your hand out of my pants" Ichigo whispered gushing red all over his face.

Orihime pulled out of Ichigo's pants immediately. "Ano…" Orihime said yawning. "It's a reaction I guess" Orihime said looking at him sweetly.

Ichigo's face returned to normal and he looked at Orihime. She was wearing a transparent night gown that looked really expensive. Not only that but it seemed like from under the Quincy blanket, that she was naked under the thin night gown. All of the commotion startled Rukia who was finally about to sleep. She slid the closet door open. Orihime turned around and Ichigo got up in a position that did not look the least bit right.

"Gah! What were you two doing?" Rukia said getting beet red from the thoughts.

Orihime looked at Rukia with a questionable look. "Huh? I and Ichigo were sleeping"

Rukia pointed a finger at both of them and pointed another finger at Kon, who as nailed to the back wall by the window. "Don't get any ideas you two! Kon has a nice view of both of you!"

Ichigo looked at Kon and back at Orihime. He finally realized that he had his crotch near her bum, and his hand resting on her hip. Orihime was on all fours and tilted her head in question. Ichigo poked Orihime's bum and said "Orihime, can you not be on all fours?"

Orihime began blushing, not just because Ichigo poked and had a finger on her bum, but she was making the impression to Rukia that they were doing….Orihime immediately sat down and lay in bed tugging Ichigo to do the same. But Ichigo lost his balance and fell on top of Orihime and her mountains of justice.

"You two have fun now" Rukia said mockingly to Ichigo. "Let's hope it's not your first time…_Strawberry_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, this was the original First chapter of Weird Night for Ichigo. But it wasn't as comedic at the first one. This sequel catches on the development of their relationship when sex is added. I hope you bought a ton of condoms Ichigo. Your pelvis is going to break.


End file.
